


You had me at hello

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dramatics Major Magnus, First Meetings, Flirting, Grumpy Alec, High School Student Alec, M/M, School Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: With a heavy sigh, Alec dropped down onto his seat. His mother sat down next to him, sending a glare in his direction. „Alexander, everybody knows you're not in the mood for this play, but could you at least try to behave like an adult? We're here for Max!“





	

With a heavy sigh, Alec dropped down onto his seat. His mother sat down next to him, sending a glare in his direction. „Alexander, everybody knows you're not in the mood for this play, but could you at least try to behave like an adult? We're here for Max!“ After his mother's little speech, Alec ducked his head guiltily. “I'm sorry," he murmured. Max starred in a play his school had organized – they performed“A Christmas carol” by Charles Dickens.  
Max played the young Ebenezer Scrooge shown by the first ghost that appeared, as well as the boy sent by Scrooge to buy a goose at the end of the story. Max had been totally on edge because of nervousness in the last few days and now, it was time for their performance. It was the first time the ten-year-old had to act in front of so many people and Alexander really hoped everything would go smoothly.  
Even though he was happy for Max, Alec wasn't too fond of being in the school to watch the play. After two really stressful weeks full of learning, writing exams and spending much more time in his high school than he liked, Alec would've loved to just stay at home and have an uneventful Friday evening. But on the other hand, it was Max's big day and Alec knew his little brother would be sad if he had just stayed at home. And so the 18-year-old tried to hide his fatigue.  
Many many other people walked into the little theater of the school, taking their seats too. Maryse greeted someone Alec did not know with a wave, smiling brightly. He suppressed a sigh, sinking more into his seat, waiting for the play to start.  
It took almost 15 more minutes until someone walked up on stage and Alec was wide awake immediately. That young man standing on stage and smiling widely was the most gorgeous human being Alexander ever laid eyes on. He was tall, lean, with absolutely beautiful umbra eyes that were darkened with eyeliner. His black hair was perfectly styled, sporting a red strand where it fell over the beautiful guy's forehead and he was wearing a suit in dark violet, the upper buttons of his white shirt left open generously. Stunning, that was what Alec thought while staring at the man that made a careful “Shhh” sound to get the audience to be quiet.  
“What a pleasant view to see so many visitors tonight!” He stated after the audience calmed down a bit, and his voice was exactly like his looks – beautiful. “Thank you all so much for being here tonight. My name is Magnus Bane and I am a dramatics major at Brooklyn college. As a volunteer at this school, I am leading the theater club. Tonight, you will witness the hard work's result of all of the amazing members of this club. I am really proud because this group of children spared no effort to create a great play, pouring all of their love into it. It was a great chance for me to implement what I have learned at college until now and I can assure you that I learned much more from those amazing children than I could teach them. We will start in a few minutes. Please enjoy!”  
Slowly, most of the visitors started applauding, Alec with them. Magnus Bane beamed and bowed down in a dramatical but very elegant manner, and when he rose back up, his eyes met Alexander's. Magnus seriously winked at him before walking off stage again, disappearing behind the curtains.

Huh.  
Alec was absolutely stunned and kind of confused. Did that guy really wink at him? Maybe Alec misunderstood and Magnus Bane winked at another person? Why should he wink at a grumpy teenager in the audience at all? Alexander really did not know how to process all of this, but a few minutes later, the play finally started, distracting the young man from his thoughts. The play was great. Max beamed happily, knowing every single of his lines by heart, acting a bit too enthusiastic but it was still a pleasure to watch him on stage. Alec really was proud and with a huge smile, he stood up from his seat to applaud when the play was over. The kids bowed, enjoying their standing ovations, and left the stage after a few minutes to go backstage. “Come on! Let's go, pick up Max from backstage!” Isabelle cheered when they left their seats. Most of the visitors were streaming to the exit while some families waited for their kids to join them. Alec nodded, following his sister, mother, and father down the aisle.  
“Mum! Have you seen me? Have you seen me?” Max ran into his mother's arms, almost colliding with her, beaming happily, and she grinned. “Of course I have! You did an amazing job, Max!” Isabelle softly patted Max's hair. “I'm so proud of you! You were amazing!” 

“He indeed was.” 

Alexander lifted his head just to look at Magnus Bane. The beautiful young man was standing next to them in the hallway, looking at Max with at fond expression. “Your son is a great actor," he added, smiling at Maryse and Robert, then at Isabelle and finally at Alexander. The brunette's heart  
seemed to skip a beat. Maryse watched him skeptically, but then forced a smile, too. “Well. Thank you,” she answered. Isabelle rolled her eyes – she knew her mother wouldn't be too fond of Magnus Bane since he was a flamboyant man wearing makeup. “The kids do love your theater club," Isabelle told Magnus. “Max has been talking about nothing else than the club for weeks!”  
Those words made Magnus smile and Alec's heart seemed to skip a beat. Holy shit, this man was so beautiful he could stare at him for hours, days maybe.  
“Well, that is something I really love to hear,” Magnus answered and he laughed when Max walked over to him to hug him. Magnus patted Max's head softly. “You really did great," he told him and Maryse coughed slightly. “Well, I think we have to leave. It's really getting late.” Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly. His mother was ridiculous. But Magnus didn't seem to mind her behavior. “Thank you very much for attending our play. I hope to see all of you again very soon.” Maryse, Robert, and Isabelle shook hands with Magnus and when Alec wanted to shake the hand of the other man, Magnus winked at him. “Do you have a moment? I'd love to talk to you for a second.” Blinking, Alexander looked at Magnus's handsome face, before he nodded. “Uhm, yeah, I think.”  
Suddenly, Isabelle's voice was to be heard. “Well then, we'll go to the parking lot and wait for you there!” Alec frowned because his sister sounded amused and... happy? He looked at her and nodded, and she grabbed Max's hand. “Let's go, mum, dad!” And with that, Alec's family left the hallway on their way to leave the school building.  
When Alec looked back at Magnus, the older man was seriously checking him out. “Well, Max told me a lot about you, Alexander,” Magnus started to speak again, “But I never imagined someone as attractive as you, to be honest.” Immediately, Alexander blushed heavily. “Uhm, thank you,” he answered, making Magnus grin even more widely. “I think I have a thing for shy men that are tall, dark and oh so handsome. Would you like to go out with me sometime?” When Magnus had asked him to talk, Alec hadn't known what to expect – but definitely not this. The most beautiful guy in the history of ever just asked him out for a date!  
“You want to go on a date with me?” Alexander's voice was full of wonder. He just had to ask, there was a possibility of a misunderstanding, wasn't there? Magnus laughed, again, and nodded.  
“Yes, Alexander. I would love that.”Now, Alec couldn't help but smile back, even if his smile was shy and not as blinding as Magnus's.  
“I think I would love that, too.”  
Ten minutes later, Alec joined his family at the parking lot, with Magnus's number saved in his phone and a settled date for the following Saturday. The whole way home he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
